forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Joint Council Charter
ВсемСварочные работы в Самаре. Делаем сварочные и монтажные работы по индивидуальным строительным проектам. Сварочные работы в Самаре! Наш сайт . Provision 1: Membership *Section A: The Joint Council will be made up of three Sith delegates, three Jedi delegates, and one neutral delegate. *Section B: The delegates will be elected from their respective Councils to sit on the Joint Council. The neutral delegate will be nominated and agreed upon by both factions of the Joint Council. *Section C: Each delegate will have one vote in deciding site-wide matters. *Section D: For a matter to be decided, at least two delegates from both the Jedi and Sith must have voted and one from each Order must vote FOR the matter. Provision 2: Jurisdiction *Section A: Each Council will have jurisdiction over members of their own Order. A Sith Council Member cannot order things of a Jedi while in character and vice versa. However, if site rules or protocol are being violated, a member of either Council may issue orders. *Section B: Greys will fall under the jurisdiction of the faction that they are wishing to join. *Section C: Neutral members will fall under the jurisdiction of the Sith Council. Provision 3: Forum Control *Section A: Since this site was founded as a Sith site, the Sith Council will have supreme power over the public forums. Their decisions and those of the Executor will determine the layout of these forums. *Section B: The Jedi Council will be allowed to moderate, but not allowed to make any administrative decisions there. They do have a voice in administrating, but the final word is up to the Sith Council. *Section C: Each Order's Council will have complete control over their private forums as long as it does not violate site rules. Provision 4: Disputes *Section A: The Jedi or the Sith Council can dispute decisions that come up against members of their Order. *Section B: A case in which a Jedi and a Sith are involved in a dispute that cannot be solved by one Council, the Joint Council will make the final call. *Section C: If the one Council decides something is to be done to a member of the opposite Order, the other Council has the right to automatically challenge if they think it is not fair. In that case, the issue will be brought up to the Joint Council. Provision 5: Terms and Removals *Section A: Delegates on the Joint Council serve for as long as their representative Council allows them. *Section B: The Neutral delegate will serve a life sentence for as long as they desire. *Section C: Either Council can vote out the Neutral by a majority vote. *Section D: The Joint Council can impeach any member of its number with a 2/3 majority (4 votes). A new member from that Order will be selected to replace the impeached member. The Neutral seat will be voted on by the Joint Council and approved by both Order Councils. Provision 6: RPG's *Section A: There will be one Hyperspace for general RPG purposes. *Section B: When started, each RPG will state whether it is for Jedi only, Sith only, or mixed. Anyone violating this will be punished. *Section C: Sith only and Jedi only RPG's will be moderated by a member of that Order. Mixed RPG's will be moderated by the founder of the RPG and watched over by the Joint Council. *Section D: All Official War RPG's must be approved according to Provision 7. Provision 7: War RPG's *Section A: Official War RPG's must be approved by the attacking Order's Council. The defending Order can choose to withdraw or fight. *Section B: All Official War RPG's are to be observed by at least one member of the Joint Council, not necessarily moderated by them. **Section C: When fighting, the results will decide who controls that planet. **Section D: If a side is clearly losing, they must withdraw, surrender, or be wiped out. Planets will change hands and sides will lose. Provision 8: Deaths *Section A: It is possible to kill another member's character. *Section B: If a member is killed, they have two options: start a new character or clone themselves. *Section C: If a member creates a new character, the character remains in the rank the member held. This character is different and does NOT have the memories of the last character. Skills may change, but the level of power is the same. *Section D: If a member chooses to clone their character, the cost will be 20,000 GAc per clone. Members have two days to come up with the money or their essence will be lost and they must start a new character. **Section E: The person that kills another character must have the express permission from that person beforehand. Provision 9: Neutrality *Section A: Three planets will be chosen as neutral havens. No fighting will be allowed on those planets or in the systems they are in. *Section B: No faction may invade a neutral planet. To do so will violate treaties and results in the forfeiture of one quarter of that faction's military fleets and armies. *Section C: Section B does not apply to any battles that erupt around these planets, only the invasion and occupation of them. Provision 10: Military Forces *Section A: Each faction will be given a number of ships and armies to use in Official War RPG's. They must have them deployed on certain planets or in fleets at all times. To attack will mean pulling ships from other locations and leaving them vulnerable. *Section B: New ships and armies will be periodically awarded to factions based on the planets that they control. *Section C: The loss of ships and armies in an Official War RPG will affect these military forces.